


me,you and the world against all odds

by chaemoongie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, another failed attempt of writing, jookyun as husbands, jookyun deserves everything, jookyun rise, mention of minhyuk, soft jookyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemoongie/pseuds/chaemoongie
Summary: another day at jookyuns household





	me,you and the world against all odds

**Author's Note:**

> a soft jookyun drabble :(

jooheon is tired, exhausted even. it was his first day of work and his officemates treated him the run-around. they've been asking him to print documents, xerox handouts, bring documents on other departments and make them coffee. it's really a tiring day and he can't wait to go home, to finally rest and finally see his husband--changkyun, and fix somethings between them. they argued last night, something jooheon can't recall what. he considers it as one of their petty fights like the others so he's not really minding it.

 

 

they've been living together for almost a year, decided to move in and live in one house after jooheon graduated from college. changkyun on the other side didn't have any degree with him because his family can't afford any, so he and his brother minhyuk started to work at such young age. but it's not really a big problem, he can do any work and earn money to live and help jooheon with their expenses.

 

 

ofcourse misunderstandings wouldn't be impossible, since they're still adjusting at their new life and environment, arguments will be present but they fix it easily as they both know that all they need to do is talk about it and sort out things they want and don't each other to do.

 

 

jooheon snaps his head fast when he sees a moving box beside a lampost, he hears faint noises from it so he stops on his tracks and thinks about his life decisions. jooheon wouldn't deny that he's a scardy cat, he gets scared easily by everything but he also wants to know whats inside the box. what if it's an abandoned baby? it'll haunt him forever until he dies, so jooheon decided to look at it and then leave.

 

 

jooheon walks slowly, steps bit by bit until he's infront of the box, and he hears a faint noise again.

 

 

"woof!"

 

jooheon rushes and opens the box, and there he saw an adorable puppy with a paper beside it. he picks up the puppy and the note.

 

 

> _**to anyone who'll see this,** _  
>  _**pls take care of my puppy, my dad wants to kill him because he ate our sofa but he's too precious to die, so pls take care of him. thank you** _  
>    
> 

 

 

jooheon frowns before looking at his surroundings, when he's sure this isn't a prank, he carries the puppy up to their house. changkyun would surely love him, that guy loves animals so much, especifically mamals on his origins, in short--dogs.  
  
  


 

"i'm home!" jooheon excitedly announces but he gets no reply, so he takes off his shoes before walking inside, still carrying the puppy who's surpringly calm. looks like the puppy likes their small haven.

 

 

jooheon looks around the house but changkyun isn't anywhere, or that's what jooheon thinks, he walks to their shared bedroom and there he spots changkyun, sitting on their bed while his back are facing the door. jooheon smiles before lightly patting the puppy.

 

changkyun's sulking and he looks so adorable because he's wearing jooheon's shirt. jooheon slightly pats the puppy again, and it wiggles it's tail.  
  


 

"woof!"

 

 

changkyun's head stirs up, and he quickly moves his body, his eyes shines once he sees the puppy comfortably resting on jooheon's arms.

 

 

"puppy!ohmygod a baby!"  
"woof!"  
"heony he likes being called a baby!"

 

 

jooheon laughs before nodding his head and handing the puppy to changkyun.  
  


 

 

"yeah, he's like you, alot."  
"where did you get him? did you bought him?"  
"a kid threw him away because its dad wants to kill him because of eating their sofa, so now he's our own. he's our new baby"  
"oh my! a really cute baby! hi baby, i'm changkyun!"  
"woof!"

 

changkyun laughs and snuggles the puppy who's happily wiggling it's tail, jooheon smiles at the scene. this is what he's been dreaming. living with changkyun, seeing him happy and contented with their simple life.

 

"baby"  
"hmm?"  
"sorry"  
  


 

changkyun looks at jooheon, his expression still soft and his smile are so big.  
  


 

"for what?"  
"for anything that made us argue last night"  
"i apologize too, i know you're stressed, worrying you couldn't find job and sustain our everyday expenses. but honey, we're on this together, we'll work together, we will fight together. we got each other's back, right?"  
  


 

jooheon finally smiles, and changkyun's world lits up more. he loves this guy so much, and he's not regretting anything.  
  


 

"ofcourse baby, we got each others back. it's you, me and the world against all odds"  
"yes, it's us and the world against all odds."  
  


 

jooheon hugs changkyun and he's happy, complete, and contented. he's not tired anymore, he has more energy for more tomorrows because he knows changkyun's with him,because despite being tired the whole day, changkyun's waiting for him at their home to boost his energy again.

**Author's Note:**

> sigh


End file.
